Superhumanization
The power to turn ordinary humans into superhumans. Superpowered version of Humanization. Technique of Superhuman Manipulation. Variation of Conversion and Power Bestowal. Not to be confused with Transhuman Transformation. Also Called *Meta/Super Humanity Conversion/Transformation *Metahuman/Superhuman Inducement Capabilities The user can ascend/evolve/transform themselves or other human beings into superhumans (or if they are members of other species, to super-powered members of their species) by giving all of their supernatural traits, which renders their target extremely powerful beings. This is different from Power Bestowal, in its ability to gives all supernatural traits to the target, including their natural affinity, and sometimes DNA. Applications *Conversion *Extreme Progression **Evolution *Uplifting Associations *Conversion *DNA Manipulation *Empowered Physiology *Humanity Retainment *Human Manipulation *Power Activation *Power Bestowal *Power Restoration *Superhuman Manipulation *Superpowered Physiology *Upgrading Limitations *May be temporary. *May be constantly active. *Exact effects may vary by individual. Known Users *The Source (DC Comics) *Exobytes (DC Universe Online) *The D'rahn (Image/''Wildstorm''); via Enlightenment *John White/The Beast (inFAMOUS 2) *Carnage (Marvel Comics); via Symbiote *The Celestials (Marvel Comics) *Knull (Marvel Comics) *Radioactive Spider (Marvel Comics); via biting *Santa Claus (Powerpuff Girls) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *James Heller (Prototype 2) *Various Characters (One Piece) *Peter Stancheck (Valiant Entertainment) Known Events * Particle Accelerator Explosion (Arrowverse) * Pandora Effect (Chaos! Comics) * The Eclipse (Heroes) * The Superstorm (Misfits) * Terrigenises (Marvel Comics) * The White Event (Newuniverse) * Jumpstart Effect (Ultraverse) Known Objects *The Hogyoku (Bleach) *Humanoid Homunculi embryos (Buso Renkin) *Black Kakugane (Buso Renkin) *Quantum Vapor (DC Animated Universe) *The Godwave (DC Comics) *Metagene (DC Comics) *Nanites (Generator Rex) *The Formula (Heroes) *The Ray Sphere (inFAMOUS) *Extremis (MCU/Marvel) *Mothervine (Marvel Comics) *Symbiotes (Marvel Comics) *Defuser Gun (Megamind) *Paramecia Devil Fruits (One Piece) *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu (One Piece) *Blacklight Virus (Prototype) *The Godwheel (Ultraverse) *Theta Virus (Ultraverse) Gallery S.T.A.R._Labs_particle_accelerator_exploding.png|The explosion of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator (Arrowverse) unleashed a wave of dark matter that transformed numerous humans in Central City into metahuman. File:Papillon's Bulletproof Alchemic Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) became a humanoid homunculus, which Victoria Powered regarded as a superhuman when he uniquely lost his care or appetite of eating humans. File:Black_Kakugane_Revel!!_(Buso_Renkin)_.gif|The Black Kakugane (Buso Renkin) grants the wielder a transformation that transcends humanity and homunculi, regarded as a superhuman. Marvel_Comics_Radioactive_Spider.jpg|The Radioactive Spider's (Marvel Comics) bite can turn humans into superhumans with the proportionate powers of a spider... Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_539_Textless.jpg|...such as Peter Parker/Spider-Man... Silk-comic_cover.jpg|...and Cindy Moon/Silk. Extremis_virus_from_Iron_Man_Vol_4_3.jpg|The Extremis virus (Marvel Comics) is an experimental nanotech serum meant to turn humans into superhumans... Aldrich_Killian_(Iron_Man_3)_heat.jpg|...Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3/Marvel Cinematic Universe) being one example. Monkey D. Luffy the Rubber Man.gif|''Paramecia Devil Fruits'' (One Piece) like the Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi grants the eater "superhuman" traits. File:Hito_Hito_no_Mi,_Model_Daibutsu_Infobox.png|The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu/Giant Buddha (One Piece) grants the eater the abilities of a superhuman, such as a massive body and superlative brainpower. Alex Mercer (Prototype).jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) can infect humans to virally enhance them into... Hella.jpg|... Evolved like James Heller; a race of infected humans with superhuman powers and qualities like enhanced bodies, shapeshifting and organic/virus based abilities. Ray Sphere.jpg|The Ray Sphere (inFAMOUS) can transform humans into superhumans but with the dangerous consequence of taking lives around its environment to do so. File:Red_Formula_(Heroes).png|The Formula (Heroes) can turn humans into superhumans. Exobyte3.png|Exobytes (DC Universe Online) BigBangBoom.png|The Quantum Vapor (DC Animated Universe) turned several humans in Dakota into metahumans. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Transmutation Category:Rare power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power